Vessels (e.g., cargo vessels) may be used to transport goods between land and ships (e.g., cargo ships). Delivering the cargo vessels from land to the ships may be accomplished by, e.g., floating the cargo vessel to the ship and recovering the cargo vessel using, e.g., a “capture vessel”, “capture structure”, “capture object”, etc. Recovering such cargo vessels from, e.g., the surface or near surface of the water (e.g., ocean, lake, etc.) may prove onerous for multiple reasons. For example, the dynamic displacements between the capture vessel and the target vessel (e.g., the cargo vessel) may be unpredictable and elusive. For instance, to satisfactorily align, e.g., a crane, to the target vessel in the water may require the crane to respond (e.g., instantly) to the varying degrees of freedom (e.g., pitch, roll, heave, and yaw of both the crane and target vessel).